Die Kehrseite der Medaille
by HOS
Summary: Am Anfang der Sommerferien nach Harry's fünftem Jahr bekommt er einen Brief, der den Verlauf seines kommenden Schuljahres grundsätzlich verändern kann...
1. Prolog

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle Chars gehören Rowling, bisauf "Malfoys Cousin", der gehört ganz allein mir. Sein Name wird später nachgetragen**

* * *

**Die Kehrseite der Medaille**

**1. Kapitel :**

**Harry hat in seinen Ferien noch nie solch langweilige Ferien gehabt, wie dieses Jahr. Nach dem Auftritt von Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin und den anderen am Anfang des Sommers auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross, haben seine Verwandten ihn vollkommen in Ruhe gelassen. Sie beachteten ihn noch weniger als im Sommer zuvor. **

**Die Tatsache, dass die einzigste Person in seinem Leben, die einen Vater gleichkommen könnte, vor kurzem gestorben ist, interessierte die Dursleys soviel wie den Amerikanern das Ozonloch, rein gar nicht! Die jetzigen Freiheiten, die er bis zu diesem Sommer bei seinen Verwandten nicht hatte, nutzte er nun voll aus.**

**  
**

**Harry verbrachte einen Großteil seiner ersten Schulwoche in der Winkelgasse. Der Tod seines Paten nagte noch immer sehr an ihm. Noch immer gab er sich selbst die Schuld an dem Tod von Sirius. Wenn er sich im Jahr zuvor mehr Mühe gegeben hätte. Er hätte sich bei Professor Snape mehr konzentrieren und sich auf die Okklumentikstunden besser vorbereiten sollen. Jedoch hatte er das nicht getan. Der Gryffindor gestand sich selbst ein, dass er zu stolz gewesen war, um die Gefahr zu erkennen. Er war immer der Meinung, dass diese "Träume" oder Visionen ein Vorteil für ihn waren. Niemals wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, dass Voldemort ihn nur benutzte. Vielleicht hätte er über seinen eigenen Schatten springen und Professor Snape fragen sollen, was sich hinter der Tür im Ministerium befindet. Aber er musste ja mal wieder den Helden spielen. Nur dieses Mal stürzte er sehr tief nach seinem Höhenflug.**

**  
**

**Aus dieser unendlichen Tiefe konnte sich Harry bis jetzt noch nicht befreien. Er war wütend, sehr wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst, weil er sich hat täuschen lassen, wütend auf seine Freunde, weil sie ihn nicht abgehalten haben ins Ministerium zu gehen, wütend auf Sirius, weil dieser so leichtsinnig war und natürlich wütend auf Dumbledore, weil dieser ihn das Geheimnis der Prophezeiung verschwiegen hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich als Marionette des Direktors. Ein Spielzeug, das wenn es gebraucht wird aus einer Kiste gekramt wird und sobald es benutzt wurde, wieder rücksichtslos in diese zurück fliegt. Das Schuljahr über behandelte Dumbledore Harry immer wie ein rohes Ei. Er bekam nie ernsthaft Probleme, da sich der Direktor öfters für ihn verbürgte. Kein Wunder, dass Harry so unbeliebt war, bei Lehrern sowie Schülern. Nur wusste von diesen sicher niemand, dass es in den Ferien ganz anders aussah.**

**In der Mugglewelt war er niemand. Diesen Umstand empfand er als durchaus positiv. Was ihn sehr störte war, dass er nichts über die Geschehnisse in der Zaubererwelt erfuhr. Den Daily Prophet hatte er derweil abbestellt, da in diesem Blatt sowieso nichts handfestes drin stand, hauptsächlich Lügen des Ministeriums, dass sie alles unter Kontrolle hätten. Harry erinnerte sich dabei an die Geschehnisse des letzten Sommers. Er hatte noch schmerzhaft in Erinnerung, dass der einzige Grund warum sein Cousin und er noch vollkommen am Leben sind, der war, dass Harry seinen Zauberstab an diesem Abend dabei hatte. Hätte er ihn damals nicht dabeigehabt, wären sie beide vom Dementor geküsst worden - nicht das es ihm im Falle seines Cousins gestört hätte. Harry ließ bei dem Gedanken an den Dementor einen kehligen Laut der Verachtung und Anwiderung vernehmen. **

**_Oh ja, das Ministerium hat wie immer alles unter Kontrolle!_**

**Er wollte endlich die ganze Wahrheit wissen! Es wurmte ihn, dass er diese nur Häppchenweise und unter großen Opfern erst erfuhr. Derweil verachtete der junge Potter den Direktor. Er rief sich die Worte des Schulleiters nach den Geschehnissen im Ministerium zurück in den Kopf. Vor Wut ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und krallte dabei seine Fingernägel tief in seine Handflächen. Er hasste ihn, hasste ihn dafür, dass er ihm alles verschwiegen hat, weil er meinte, Harry wäre noch nicht bereit dazu. Wieder ertönt ein kehliger Ton der Verachtung. Nicht bereit sein! Wie sollte er auch bereit dafür sein, wenn er die Wahrheit nicht kannte und nur kleine Stückchen davon mitgeteilt bekam. Er bekommt diese Informationen aber auch nur, wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Nur dass Harry das Gefühl hat, dass das Mosaik noch lange nicht fertig zusammengesetzt ist.**

**Er spürte wie etwas Warm-Feuchtes seine Hand hinunter rinnt und ihn widerfährt das wohlbekannte Gefühl der Ruhe. Seine Handgelenke zeugen davon, dass er dieses Gefühl mag. Sobald das Blut aus den Wunden fließt, fühlt er sich besser. Er hat das Gefühl, dass der Schmerz zusammen mit seinem Blut sein Körper verlässt. Natürlich sieht es keiner, dass er sich schneidet. Über den Schnittwunden an seinen Handgelenken trägt er Sportbänder und die Knie sind unter seinen Hosen verborgen. **

**Harry wusste, wo er das finden würde, was er suchte. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang und hatte die große schwarze Kapuze über seinen Kopf gezogen. So lief er nun durch die Winkelgasse in die Richtung einer sehr dunkel wirkenden Seitengasse. In diese bog er ein und ließ seinen Blick durch die dunkle enge Straße schweifen. Er sah viele dunkle und teilweise Schrecken erregende Wesen, die sich ein normaler Mensch nicht einmal in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen vorstellen mag. Jedoch störte Harry dieser Anblick nicht, er sah ja selbst nicht besser aus. **

**Um seinen Albträumen über Sirius' Tod zu entrinnen, schlief er nachts sehr wenig, dafür las er die Bücher der letzten Jahre und holte somit den Stoff auf, den er versäumt oder einfach nicht beachtet hatte.**

**Am anderen Ende der Gasse erblickte der junge Mann den Laden, den er gesucht hatte. Es war ein Buchladen in dem es hauptsächlich Lektüre über die schwarze Magie und deren Folgen gab. Mit zügigen Schritten lief er auf diesen Laden zu und betrat ihn. Drinnen war es düster und es wirkte unfreundlich. Der Mann hinter dem Tresen erinnerte Harry an einen Dementor, zumindest sah er weder besser aus, noch roch er angenehmer. Der junge Mann nickte dem Dementor-Verschnitt knapp zu und lief dann durch die Gänge zwischen den Regalen entlang. **

**Seine Fingerspitzen strichen fast zärtlich über die einzelnen Bände. An einem Buch blieb er hängen. Seine Finger strichen zittrig über die silbernen Buchstaben des Titels. Es war ein altes Buch über die dunklen Küste und deren Auswirkungen. Harry hoffte, dass er in diesem Buch eine Antwort auf seine Fragen finden würde. Langsam zog er das Buch von seinem Platz und blätterte zum Inhaltsverzeichnis. Das Buch musste schon sehr alt sein, denn die Seiten wirkten teilweise schon sehr vergilbt und die Schrift glich der des Mittelalters. Mit seinen Fingern durchsuchte er das Inhaltsverzeichnis und blieb schließlich am Kapitel "Das bittere Geheimnis der Fluchnarben" stehen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken behielt Harry das Buch in der Hand und durchsuchte die Regale weiter. **

**Als Harry den Laden wieder verließ, hatte er drei Bücher in seiner Tasche. Hinter sich hörte ein Geräusch und blickte auf. Vor ihm hing ein altes schäbiges Schuld, welches die enge Straße als Knockturngasse auswies. Auf diesem Schild saß ein großer Rabe und putzte sein Gefieder. An und für sich nichts ungewöhnliches, wenn man die Tatsache ignorierte, dass dieser Rabe kein echter Rabe war und ihn schon den ganzen Tag beobachtete. Nur hatte es Harry bisher nicht gemerkt und machte sich auch nichts daraus, dass ein Rabe in dieser Gasse herum schwirrte.**

**Mit zügigen Schritten verließ der junge Potter die Knockturngasse und betrat kurz darauf erneut die Winkelgasse. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor steuerte auf den Laden "Magisan Menagerie" zu. Er wollte sich dort einmal umsehen, um zu sehen, ob sie dort auch Schlangen haben. Harry wollte seine Fähigkeiten verbessern und dachte sich, dass eine Schlange dazu ganz praktisch wäre. Er könnte mit ihr Parsel üben und wenn er wieder jemanden zum Reden bräuchte und niemand ihm zu hören würde, hätte er jemanden mit dem er sprechen könnte - ohne dass die anderen etwas davon verstehen würden. **

**Mit diesem Vorhaben betrat er den Laden und sah sich um. Im hinteres Teil des Ladens standen Terrarien. Um an diese heran zu treten, musste Harry an den Katzen vorbei. Langsam und konzentriert lief der junge Mann an den Terrarien entlang. Lange beobachtete er jede Schlange einzeln. An einigen lief er vorbei, da sie ihn nicht sonderlich ansprachen. Bei anderen wiederum verweilte er etwas länger und musterte sie ausgiebig. Er hoffte, dass eine ihn vielleicht ansprechen würde. Circa eine Stunde nach dem er den Laden betreten hatte, stand er vor einem Terrarium in der dunkelsten Ecke des Raumes. Harry kniete sich vor das Außenglas hin und musterte einen Zeitlang das Tier. Es war in einem winzigen, alten, heruntergekommenen Terrarium gepfercht. Der Behälter wirkte schon wie ein Gefängnis. für dieses Tier. Dieser Anblick erinnerte Harry an sich selbst. Eingesperrt und in die dunkelste Ecke gesteckt. Ihm kamen Erinnerungen an den Schrank unter der Treppe.**

**"Armes Ding!", murmelte er oder zumindest dachte Harry, dass er es gemurmelt hatte.**

**Die Schlange hob den Kopf und schlich näher an das Glas heran. Sie legte den Kopf schief und schien Harry zu mustern. **

**"Hm.. ein Sprecher!", zischte die Schlange.**

**Der junge Mann lächelte und erwiderte: "Ja, du fühlst dich eingesperrt, nicht wahr?" **

**Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und war wieder aufgestanden. Mit schnellen Schritten war er an die Theke gelaufen, um nach der Schlange zu fragen. Die Kassiererin sah ihn nur an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte.**

**"Ich hoffe Ihnen ist bewusst, dass dieses Tier gefährlich ist!" **

**"Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, Danke!" **

**Gelangweilt blickte der junge Mann zur Verkäuferin und deutete mit einem schon fast genervten Ausdruck in die dunkle Ecke zu der Schlange. Mit einem seltsamen Blick lief die Frau an ihm vorbei zum Terrarium. Sie stellte eine Metallbox neben dieses und nahm Abstand. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den jungen Mann - den sie dank seines Kapuzenumhangs nicht erkannte - zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte den Gegenzauber für den Sicherheitsverschluss. Das Glas öffnete sich und im nächsten Moment zuckte die Schlange gefährlich. **

**"Stupor!", murmelte sagte die Frau schon fast ängstlich. **

**Harry grinste fies.**

**_Besteht diese nichtsnutzige Gesellschaft denn nur noch aus Feiglingen? Angst vor einer Schlange!_**

**Der Fluch traf die Schlange und ließ sie ersteifen. **

**"Wingardium Leviosa!"**

**Langsam begann die Schlange zu schweben, zuckte jedoch nach kurzer Zeit mit ihren Augen.**

**_Schlechtes Blut, zu schwach für die einfachsten Zauber! _**

****

**Verächtlich schüttelte Harry den Kopf und sah zu, wie die Schlange in die Metallbox glitt. Als die Verkäuferin erneut ihre Hand hob, um einen Sicherheitszauber zu sprechen, trat der junge Gryffindor dazwischen. **

**"Lassen Sie nur! Sie wird mir schon nichts anhaben!" **

**Die Frau starrte Harry perplex an, aber erwiderte nichts. Sie lief zurück zur Kasse und Potter bezahlte. Als er den Laden verlassen wollte, hielt die Frau ihn noch einmal zurück. **

**"Äh, Sir? Sie müssen hier noch unterschreiben, dass Sie das Tier angenommen haben. Die Schlange ist, wie gesagt, gefährlich und wir müssen wissen, wer sie hat."**

**Sie nahm ein Formular aus der Theke und füllte es aus. **

**"Ihr vollständiger Name, bitte!" **

**Harry grinste vergnügt. Es lief besser, als er gedacht hatte. **

**"Harry James Potter!" **

**Die Frau ließ vor Schreck den Stift fallen.**

**"Mr. Potter?" **

**"Ja, der bin ich! Kann ich nun meinen verfluchten Namen unter dieses Schreiben setzen oder soll ich mir hier noch eine Schlafstätte suchen?!"**

**Die Frau zuckte bei dem kalten Ton von Potters Stimme zusammen. Sie trug schnell den Namen ein und reichte das Formular dem jungen Mann. **

**"Hier unten!"**

Ihre Stimme klang zittrig und Harry genoss es. Galant nahm er einen Stift und schrieb mit seiner gestochen kantigen Schrift seinen Namen auf das Papier. Er schob der Frau das Papier zu und hob die Metallbox auf den Arm. Mit eleganten Schritten verließ er daraufhin das Geschäft.

**Draußen trat er in die Sonne und atmete tief durch. Erneut machte er sich auf den Weg durch die Gasse. Als der junge Mann an der Knockturngasse vorbei ging, vernahm er zwei Stimmen, die eine kam ihm sehr bekannt vor.**

**_Draco Malfoy? Kann das sein?_ , fragte sich Harry. _Ausgerechnet in dieser Gasse?_ **

**Bei diesen Gedanken schalt sich Harry einen Narren.**

**_Natürlich, in welcher Gasse sollte man diesen schleimigen Blondschopf antreffen, wenn nicht in der Knockturngasse?!_ **

**"Lass dies mal meine Sorge sein, Cousin! Und nun entschuldige mich, ich muss mir noch ein Buch besorgen und dann zurück zur Schule, um meine Hausaufgaben zu machen!" **

**"Warum tust du dir das an, ? Wechsel doch nach Hogwarts, da hast du viel länger Ferien!"**

**"Ja, und dich immer am Hals! Nein, Danke! Man sieht sich! Grüß deinen Vater von mir, Malfoy!"**

**"Warum hast du es so eilig?"**

**"Ich muss Vater noch einen Brief schreiben über Dinge, die ich vorhin beobachtet habe!"**

**Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die dunkle Gestalt von einen Schatten in den nächsten und war daraufhin verschwunden. Knurrend drehte sich nun auch der platinblonde Slytherin um und betrat ein Geschäft. Harry lehnte sich an eine Mauer und dachte nach. **

**_Malfoy hat einen Cousin? Er kann nicht aus dem Malfoy-Geschlecht stammen, sonst hätte dieser Kerl ihn nicht Malfoy genannt. Also muss er blutsverwandt mit Narcissa sein, mit den Blacks, mit Sirius!_**

**Bei dem Gedanken an Sirius verdüsterte sich das Gesicht des Gryffindors wieder einmal. Er schüttelte den Gedanken an Sirius ab.**

**_Also, entweder der Sohn von Bellatrix oder der von Andromeda, aber wenn Tonks noch einen Bruder hätte, hätte sie ihn bestimmt erwähnt und Malfoy hätte nicht so vertraut mit ihm gesprochen! Nicht mit einem Sprössling einer Frau, die einen Muggle geheiratet hatte! Hm.. bleibt übrig: Bellatrix Lestrange!_ **

**Zweifelnd blickte Harry in die Richtung, in der der junge Mann verschwunden war. Soweit er wusste, gab es keine Nachkommen der Lestranges, aber Malfoy hatte ja auch angedeutet, dass dieser Fremde auf eine andere Schule gehen würde. **

**Mit diesen Gedanken machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel. Dort wechselte er den Umhang in einen Sommermantel, da es schon dämmerte. Die Schlange steckte er in eine der Manteltaschen und schulterte sich seine Tasche mit den Büchern. Mit einen Blick auf seine Uhr stellte er fest, dass es bereits 21 Uhr war.**

**Mit eiligen Schritten verließ der junge Mann den Laden auf der Seite der Mugglewelt und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Ligusterweg. **

**- Ende Kapitel 1-**

* * *

So, dass wars erstmal von mir. Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen knuddel


	2. Der Brief

**Die Kehrseite der Medaille**

**Kapitel: Der Brief**

Es war bereits sehr spät, als Harry das Haus seiner Verwandten erreichte. Der Ligusterweg lag in der sanften Dunkelheit einer Sommernacht. Nur ab und an hörte man einen Vogel zwitschern. Es war still, zu still für den Ligusterweg. Anscheinend war Dudley noch nicht zurück und das hieß nichts gutes. Sobald Dudley das Haus betreten würde und Harry schon in diesem wäre, würde eben dieser wieder als Dursleys persönlicher Sandsack enden.

Als der junge Potter seinen Blick über das Haus der Dursleys gleiten ließ, wurde ihm klar, warum es so still war. Dudley war anscheinend vor dem Besuch geflohen oder ließ sich von seiner Tante über die an den Kopf geklatschten Haare streichen. Magda Dursley war zu Besuch! Ihr Wagen stand vor dem Haus.

_Ein Wunder, dass diese Kreatur überhaupt Autofahren kann!_

Verächtlich schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Er mochte sie nicht, er hasste sie, so wie er alle Dursleys hasste. Hasste sie, weil sie zum Großteil Recht hatten. Recht hatten mit der Meinung über seinen Vater. Recht hatten, dass er eine solch arrogante Person gewesen war.

Seit seinen Einblick in die Erinnerungen seines Tränkemeisters im letzten Jahr, hatte Harry seine Meinung über seinen Vater geändert. Er wollte sich nicht das Gerede seine Verwandten antun und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Gemächlich schlenderte er in die Richtung des Parks.

Dort angekommen, setzte er sich auf das noch warme Gras unter eine Laterne. Dort schlug er das Buch „Faces Of Olden Glory 1" auf und begann sich in die Lektüre einzuarbeiten. Mit seinen Fingern strich er durch die Zeilen des Inhaltsverzeichnisses und überlegte, ob er mit dem ersten Kapitel beginnen sollte oder ob er sich gleich an das Kapitel über die Fluchnarben wagen sollte. Nach einen kurzem Moment kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass es einen Grund geben musste, warum der Autor diese Reihenfolge der Kapitel gewählt hatte.

Harry verlagerte seine Position so, dass er nun im Schneidersitz saß und begann das Vorwort zu lesen. Als er mit diesem geendet hatte, rückte Harry ein wenig näher an die Laterne, um mehr Licht zu haben. Im halbherzigem Licht der Straßenlaterne beobachtete der junge Mann seine Schlange, wie sie sich um seine Beine schlängelte, während er mit dem ersten Kapitel „The Beginning of The Dark Arts² "begann.

Interessiert las er Zeile für Zeile, Seite für Seite. Durch das Lesen abgelenkt, merkte er nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Als der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor mit dem erstem Kapitel geendet hatte, legte er das Buch auf seine gekreuzten Beine. Genüsslich streckte er seinen derweil verspannten Rücken. Er nahm sich aus seiner Tasche eine Rolle Pergament und begann das erste Kapitel mit seinen eigenen Worten zusammenzufassen. Eine gute halbe Stunde später hatte er eine Rolle Pergament voll geschrieben und rollte das Papier zusammen. Mit drei weiteren Handgriffen hatte Harry die Rolle, das Buch und die Schlange in seine Tasche gepackt.

Gähnend stand er auf und streckte seine Beine, die ihm in der Zwischenzeit eingeschlafen waren. Nachdenklich lief er dann den Weg zum Haus der Dursleys. Die Lichter im Haus waren noch an und der Wagen seiner Tante stand noch immer vor dem Haus.

Harry betrat das Haus und lief am Wohnzimmer vorbei. Mit einem „Guten Abend, Tante Petunia! Guten Abend, Onkel Vernon!"lief er die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch. Er vernahm noch einige Worte von Dursleys' Schwester, ehe er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gleiten ließ.

Im Zimmer entzündete er das Licht und legte seine Tasche auf dem Bett ab. Neben diesem stand ein Behälter mit Vogelfutter. Harry griff mit der linken Hand in diesen hinein und hielt seine Hand mit den Körnern offen in den Raum. Mit der rechten Hand nahm er die Sachen aus der Tasche und legte sie zusammen mit der Schlange auf das Bett.

Er spürte zwei Füße auf seinem linken Unterarm und meinte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen: „Na, hast du Hunger meine Kleine?"Den Füßen folgte ein Schnabel, der ihm die Körner aus der geöffneten Handfläche pickte. Plötzlich spürte Harry noch etwas anderes. Verwundert blickte er auf und sah direkt in ein braunes Augenpaar. Zu diesem fremden Augenpaar gehörte ein dunkles Gefieder mit vereinzelten grauen Federn.

Der Falke hatte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite gelegt und blickte Harry geradewegs in die Augen. Dessen Augenbrauen wanderten rapide nach oben, als er das Tier musterte.

„Wer bist du denn?"

Der Angesprochene streckte Harry als Antwort das linke Bein entgegen. Dort war ein Pergament angebracht. Als der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor das Pergament von dem Bein nahm, knabberte der Falke liebevoll an Harrys Fingern.

„Hier esst!"

Er streute die Körner auf seinen Schreibtisch und ließ den Falken und Hedwig ebenfalls darauf nieder.

Harry begutachtete das Pergament und setzte sich mit diesem in seinen Händen auf das Bett. Neugier spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider, als er den Brief langsam entfaltete. Während er dies tat, schlängelte sich seine Schlange um seine Arme.

„Magst wohl mitlesen? Ich bin im Übrigen Harry. Hast du bereits einen Namen?"

Er spürte die Blicke von Hedwig und dem Falken förmlich auf sich, während er mit seinem neuen Freund auf Parsel sprach. Die Schlange hob den Kopf und legte diesen schief. Langsam entringelte sich das Tier und näherte sich Harrys Gesicht. Dieser blickte seinem neuen Kameraden nur etwas verwundert an. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten die beiden von einander, als das Tier Anstalten machte zu antworten.

„Ich muss Euch danken, gnädiger Herr! Vielen Dank, dass Ihr mich befreit habt, Sir! Mein Name lautet Nero!"

Das Zischen der Schlange ließ Hedwig und den Falken erneut aufblicken. Dieser legte den Kopf schief und schien die Schlange zu mustern. Harry war bei den Worten Neros innerlich zusammengezuckt.

_Gnädiger Herr?!? Nicht noch ein Dobby!_

Bei den Gedanken an den übereifrigen Hauselfen, musste Harry schmunzeln. Lächelnd blickte er die Schlange an.

„Nero ist ein passender Name!"

Dieser hatte sich um Harrys Nacken gelegt, als der junge Mann dabei war den Brief zu entfalten und es zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter!_

_Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, haben Sie sich innerhalb der letzten Woche öfters in der Knockturn Gasse aufgehalten. Ich kann nur für Sie hoffen, dass Sie wissen, was Sie tun!_

_Ebenfalls habe ich erfahren, dass Sie nun Besitzer einer giftigen Schlange sind! Zu dem Zweck dieses Erwerbs Ihrerseits habe ich einige Vermutungen, werde mich zu diesen aber nicht weiter äußern!_

_Solange mein Verdacht sich nicht bestätigt, sehe ich keinen Grund den Direktor über die neuesten Umstände zu informieren! Seinen Sie sich jedoch sicher, dass das Gegenteil schneller eintreten kann, als Sie es für möglich halten werden!_

_Prof. Severus Snape_

_Meister der Zaubertränke_

_Hauslehrer von Slytherin_

_Hogwarts_

_PS: Ihr neuerworbenes Buch sollten Sie nur dann lesen, wenn Sie sich darüber im Klaren sind, dass es ihr komplettes Weltbild durcheinander werfen kann! Wenn Sie den Inhalt des Buches – ausnahmsweise – richtig verstehen, werden Sie – hoffentlich – merken, dass der Direktor Ihnen wichtige Dinge – wenn er sie denn selber wissen sollte – über Sie verschweigt!_

_Wenn Sie Fragen zu dem Buch haben sollten, scheuen Sie nicht davor mich zu kontaktieren!_

_PPS: Verlassen Sie Little Whinging nicht mehr! Sie mögen ja Mundungus' Fletchers Inkompetenz in Hinsicht auf ihre Bewachung ausgenutzt haben, aber durch den Erwerb Ihrer Schlange haben Sie das Ministerium darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass genannte Person Ihr Kommen und Gehen nicht unter Kontrolle hat!_

Beim Lesen des Briefes war Harry der Mund aufgeklappt. Konnte das wahrhaftig Snape sein? Nachdenklich legte er den Brief auf den Tisch und ging kurz ins Badezimmer, um sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen. Als er das Zimmer daraufhin wieder betrat, waren sowohl Hedwig als auch der Falke verschwunden. Potter setzte sich auf sein Bett und nahm den Brief erneut zur Hand. Verwundert schüttelte er den Kopf. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

_Was steht denn in diesem Buch, dass Snape so sehr darauf erpicht ist, dass ich es erfahre und er mir sogar seine Hilfe dazu anbietet?!?_

Snape hinterging damit auf alle Fälle Dumbledore und diese Tatsache machte sein Angebot erst so richtig attraktiv für den jungen Mann. Mit seinen Gedanken bei den Worten des Tränkemeisters und neben einem zusammengerollten Nero, schlief Harry schließlich ein.


	3. Sapio

**Die Kehrseite der Medaille**

**Kapitel: Sapio**

Unsanft wurde Harry am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Der Grund dafür war ein schriller Schrei seiner Tante aus dem Korridor der Durselys. Dem Schrei folgte die wütende Stimme von Vernon Dursley.

„POTTER!!"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Was hatte er denn jetzt gemacht? Die gesamte letzte Woche hatte er nichts dergleichen gehört. Zügig schlüpfte er aus dem Bett und in seine Klamotten hinein. Kaum hatte er seine Hose geschlossen, flog die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. Ein vor Wut rotangelaufener Dursley stand in der Tür. Seine Augen waren schon kaum noch in seinem Gesicht auszumachen.

„POTTER!! WAS MACHT DIESE KREATUR HIER?! WIR HABEN ALLES SO GEMACHT, WIE DIESER SCHÄBIGE KERL AM BAHNHOF GESAGT HAT!!"

Bei den Worten seines Onkels wurde Harry wütend. Es störte ihn schon nicht mehr, wenn seine Verwandten Harrys Vater beleidigten, aber dass sie Menschen beleidigten, die er als Freunde ansah, wurmte ihn über alles.

„Diesem schäbigen Kerl – so wie du ihn beschreibst – verdankst du Dudleys Leben! Hätte er mir nicht den Patronuszauber beigebracht, dann wäre dein Sohn jetzt Seelenlos! Daran solltest du denken, wenn du ihn siehst! Präg dir diesbezüglich noch den Namen Remus Lupin ein, denn so heißt dieser ehrenwerte Mann!"

Seine Stimme war im starken Kontrast zu seinen inneren Empfindungen ganz ruhig geblieben, als er seinem Onkel diese kurze Einweisung gab. Dieser wurde daraufhin nur noch wütender und baute sich bedrohlich vor Harry auf. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Harry erneut die Initiative.

„Was meintest du, als du vorhin von ‚dieser Kreatur' gesprochen hast?"

Fragend blickte der junge Mann seinen Onkel an. Dieser übertraf sich noch immer im Rotwerden, als er langsam seinen Arm hob und mit diesem die Treppe hinunter zeigte. Etwas verwirrt folgte Harry der Bewegung des Armes mit seinen Augen. Jedoch konnte er nichts sehen und blickte etwas verwirrt zu dem Dursley. Dieser hatte seinen Arm immer noch in diese Richtung ausgestreckt und Harry beschloss, die Treppe hinunter zu steigen.

Auf halber Treppe erkannte er die ‚Kreatur' und achtete in diesem Moment nicht auf die kaputte Stufe. Dieses Missgeschick wurde ihm klar, als er mit einem lauten Krachen die Treppe hinunter purzelte und vor den Füßen einer Person mit einem spöttischem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue landete. Verdutzt blickte er auf die schwarz gekleidete Person.

„Sie sollten Ihren Mund schließen, wenn Sie keine Fliegen oder jegliche anderen Art von Insekten verspeisen wollen, Potter!"

Verwirrt rappelte sich der junge Potter auf und starrte die Person vor sich immer noch verdutzt an.

„Was tun Sie hier, Sir?"

Ehe der Angesprochene antworten konnte, hatte Vernon sich wieder gefangen und polterte die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen, ergriff er Harry grob an der Schulter. Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht wandte sich Dursley an den Besucher.

„WIR HABEN IHN BISHER IN RUHE GELASSEN! WAS WOLLEN SIE MEHR?!"

Der Angeschriene hob nur gelangweilt die Augenbrauen und blickte auf den Jungen in Dursleys Armen, der bei Vernons Worten von diesem durchgeschüttelt wurde.

Als Vernon sich des Blickes bewusste wurde, stieß er Harry von sich, so dass dieser an die Wand knallte. Das große Familienfoto der Dursleys, das an dieser Wand hing, ging dabei zu Bruch.

Dursleys Versuch auf Potter loszugehen, wurde durch die kalte Stimme des Besuchers unterbunden.

„UM Ihre Frage zu beantworten, Dursley! Ich bin hier, weil ich Potter abholen soll! Der Direktor ist um seine Sicherheit besorgt und wünscht ihn heute bei Leuten zu wissen, die im Falle eines Übergriffs im Stande wären, ihn zu schützen! Und davon Dursley haben Sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung!"

Der Angesprochene wurde immer zorniger, doch den Mann störte dieser Umstand nicht im Geringsten. Harry im Gegenzug dazu, starrte seinen Lehrer nur total verwundert an.

„HEUTE?!"

Harry und Vernon hatten wie aus einem Munde gesprochen.

„Ja, heute"Heute Abend wird er wieder hier sein!"

Er funkelte Dursley zornig an und wandte sich dann an Harry.

„Wo ist Ihr Zimmer, Potter?"

Verwirrt dirigierte Harry seinen Tränkemeister die Treppe hinauf zu seinem Zimmer. Oben trafen sie einen Dudley in Nachtzeug an, der quiekend in sein eigenes Zimmer lief. Dieses Fluchtverhalten wurde von Harry mit einem kühlen und gehässigen Auflachen quittiert. Snape zog daraufhin etwas verwundert über den Jungen die Augenbrauen hoch und folgte ihm in sein Zimmer.

Dort schloss er die Tür und sprach einen Zauber auf diese, so dass die Gespräche immer Inneren des Raumes von draußen nicht gehört werden konnten. Eine Bewegung in der Ecke wahrnehmend drehte er sich zu dieser und hatte seinen Zauberstab schon angriffsbereit, als er ihn wieder senkte. Mit einem interessierten Blick ging er auf die Schlange zu.

„Guter Kauf Potter! Sie ist ein Prachtexemplar!"

Anerkennend nickte er Harry zu, ehe Snape einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte.

„Genug geredet, Potter! Suche deine wichtigsten Sachen zusammen, aber nur die Wichtigsten! Also, Schlange, Buch und Brille, der Rest bleibt hier!"

Perplex schaute der Angesprochene auf seinen Professor. Dieser bemerkte Harrys Verwirrtheit und antwortete genervt.

„Den Rest erfährst du, wenn wir da sind! Komm nun!"

Potter griff noch schnell seine Schlange und verstaute diese zusammen mit seinem Buch und den Mitschriften in seine Tasche. Die Brille hatte er bereits auf der Nase und lief hinter Snape hinterher. Dieser hatte derweil den Zauber wieder aufgehoben und lief zur Tür hinaus.

Vor der Tür fing sie Vernon erneut ab. Vor Wut kochend schien er noch etwas sagen zu wollen, wurde jedoch erneut von Severus unterbrochen.

„Wollen Sie Ihrem Neffen nicht einen schönen Tag wünschen?!"

Diese sarkastische Bemerkung von Seiten Snapes ließ Vernon nur noch wütender werden und ehe er etwas sagen konnte, waren Potter und Snape schon zur Haustür hinaus.

„Wo gehen wir hin, Sir?"

„Zu Arabella Figg, Poter! Wohin denn sonst?!"

Verwirrt und leicht wütend blickte Harry Snape an, sagte jedoch nichts. Zusammen liefen sie zu Mrs. Figgs Haus und traten ein.

„Ah, da seid ihr zwei ja. Wollt ihr einen Tee?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, hatte sie drei Tassen Tee und etwas Gebäck auf den Tisch gestellt. Severus nahm seine Tasse und stellte sich mit dieser auf die Terasse. Harry schien es, als wäre sein Professor mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit weg. In diesem Moment der Ruhe fragte sich Harry, was hier eigentlich vorging.

_Warum hat ausgerechnet Snape mich abgeholt? Warum durfte ich nur drei Dinge mitnehmen? Und wo gehen wir hin? Hat es etwas mit dem Brief zu tun?_

Harry konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen und beschloss, abzuwarten. Er trank seinen Tee und wollte gerade etwas vom Gebäck greifen, als Snape wieder das Haus betrat.

„Wir gehen jetzt!"

Mrs. Figg nahm Snape seinen Tee ab und blickte lächelnd zu Harry.

„Wir sehen uns ja heute Abend, Harry! Viel Spaß!"

Harry lächelte sie an und ging dann auf Snape zu. Dabei stieg er über eine von Mrs. Figgs unzähligen Katzen. Snape hielt Potter ein Gefäß mit Flohpulver hin und warf dann sein eigenes in die Flammen. Als diese sich verfärbten, stieg er in den Kamin und sagte mit deutlicher Stimme: „Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12"

Entsetzt starrte Harry auf den Kamin.

_Nein, nicht dorthin zurück!_

Das war definitiv nicht das, was er wollte. Nicht zurück zum Grimmauld Platz. Mrs. Figg nahm dam erstarrten Harry das Flohpulver ab und warf es in den Kamin. Auch sie nannte das gewünschte Ziel und schubste Harry in die Flammen.

Ehe er sich versah, stolperte Harry aus dem Kamin im Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12. Dort traf er einen Snape an, der gerade dabei war, sich die Asche vom Umhang zu klopfen. An sich hinab blickend entschied sich Harry, es Snape gleich zu tun.

„Wie es scheint hat das Treffen bereits angefangen! Warte hier Potter!"

Mit diesen Worten und großen anmutigen Schritten war der Tränkemeister aus der Küche verschwunden und lief den Korridor entlang. Da er nicht in der Küche bleiben wollte, verließ Harry ebenfalls diesen Raum und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Snape. Als er eine Meter gelaufen war, stieß er mit dem Fuß gegen einen Regenschirmhalter.

„SCHLAMMBLÜTER!! DU ELENDIGES HALBBLUT, WAS TUST DU IN DIESEM HAUS? MÖRDER MEINES UNEHRENWÜRDIGEN SOHNES!!"

Durch das Geräusch wurde das Portrait von Mrs. Black wach und schrie Harry an. Die Worte stachen auf Harry ein, wie tausend Messerstiche.

Plötzlich erschien eine Gestalt auf der Treppe und lief auf das Portrait zu.

„AH, EIN REINBLÜTER! WAG ES JA NICHT, DICH MIT DIESEM GESINDEL ABZUGEBEN!! SONST WARST DU EINMAL MEIN ENKELSOHN!! ABER IN DIR FLIEßT JA DAS BLUT DEINER MUTTER, NICHT DAS DEINES VERRÄTERISCHEN VATERS!!"

_Enkelsohn? Noch ein Black? Verräterischer Vater? Hat Sirius einen Sohn?_

Die Gestalt hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und das Portrait mit Hilfe einen Zauberspruchs zum Schweigen gebracht. Harry musterte den Rücken der Person. Sie hatte seine Größe und Statur, jedoch längere Haare. Diese hatte dieselbe schwarze Farbe, wie Harrys Haare, gingen dem jungen Mann jedoch bis zur Taille.

„Entschuldige ihr Verhalten, Harry!"

Als er sich zu Harry drehte und diese Worte sprach, klappte dem Angesprochenen der Kiefer kurz auf.

„Deswegen also Enkelsohn! Du bist doch der Cousin von Malfoy, nicht wahr?"

Harry wusste nicht, warum er plötzlich so gesprächig war.

„Ja, allerdings! Du hast das Gespräch in der Gasse zwischen meinem Cousin und mir mitbekommen, aye? Wie laufen deine Studien?"

Der junge Mann lächelte ganz leicht und zog mit seinen langen feingliedrigen Fingern – die Harry sehr stark an seinen Zaubertrankunterricht erinnerten – eine schwarze Feder und strich sich mit dieser nachdenklich über sein Kinn, während er Harry schmunzelnd musterte.

Dieser klappte bei einer erneuten Erkenntnis wieder der Kiefer auf.

„Du bist ein Animagus und warst in der Winkelgasse, um mich auszuspionieren?"

Diese Erkenntnis machte Harry leicht wütend. Er war wütend darauf, dass er sich hat täuschen lassen.

_Wer spioniert mich denn aus? Versucht Dumbledore mich dadurch unter Kontrolle zu halten? Und was hat das mit Malfoy zu tun?_

„Ja, ja und nein! Ich bin ein Animagus, war auch in der Gasse, aber nicht um dich auszuspionieren! Zumindest nicht in diesem Sinne! Ich habe dich die Tage über beobachtet, aber warum erzähl ich dir später!"

Harry verstand nicht ganz, aber wollte es im Moment auch nicht drauf ankommen lassen. Ihm war sein Gegenüber seltsamster Weise auf eine Art sympathisch. Potter musterte den jungen Mann weiterhin und zog verwundert die Brauen hoch. Der Grund seiner Verwunderung, waren die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dem Cousin Malfoys und ihm selbst. Schwarze Haare, gleiche Größe, gleiche Statur und grüne Augen, nur waren Harrys Augen hellgrün und die des Fremden schwarz-grün.

„Wer bist du?"

„Mein Name ist Sapio!"

„Sapio? Und wie weiter? Inwiefern bist du mit Malfoy verwandt? Und was hat das mit den Blacks zu tun?"

„Lass uns in die Küche gehen, dort werde ich dir dann deine Fragen beantworten!"

Harry folgte Sapio in die Küche und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch.

Ende des 3. Kapitel

Anmerkung:

Falls jemanden ein Ähnlichkeit zwischen Sapio aus meiner Story und dem Sapio aus dem Rollenspielforum „The awaking"aufgefallen ist, wundert euch bitte nicht. Der ist auch von mir und entstand erst nach Beginn der FanFiction Die Kehrseite der Medaille.

Ich bedanke mich rechtherzlich für alle Reviews!


	4. Grimmauld Platz

4. Kapitel: Grimmauld Platz

Der junge Mann musterte Harry eine Weile.

"Magst du etwas trinken oder essen?"

Harry nickte Sapio leicht unsicher zu.

Dieser verstand sofort und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

In Windeseile hatte er für Harry etwas zubereitet und stellte es dem Gryffindor hin.

Verwirrt blickte Harry Sapio an.

"Aber was ist mit dir, Sapio?"

Der Angesprochene goss für Harry und sich gerade Orangensaft in zwei Becher und lächelte dem Pottererben an.

"Im Gegensatz zu deinen Verwandten, sorgen sich die meinen um mich! Ich habe heute Morgen ein ausgiebiges Frühstück im Hause meines Vaters genossen."

Er hatte Harry's Glas vor diesem platziert und stellte seins ebenfalls auf den Tisch.

Als der junge Mann dabei war sich zu setzten, blieb er an seinen Haaren hängen.

Dieser Anblick ließ Harry auflachen.

"Tut mir Leid!"

Potter verschluckte sich und lief aufgrunddessen rot an.

Sapio schmunzelte nur darüber und schwieg.

Als Harry sich wieder gefangen hatte, blickte er Sapio ernst an.

"Du wolltest mir etwas erzählen. Wer bist du nun, inwiefern bist du mit den Malfoys verwandt und warum hast du mich beobachtet? Was will Dumbledore nun schon wieder von mir beziehungsweise, was verschweigt er mir wieder? Und warum...."

Verwirrt zog Sapio die Augenbrauen hoch und Harry fühlte sich in diesem Moment in seinen Zaubertrankunterricht versetzt.

"Stopp!"

Sapio hatte seine Hände erhoben und blickte Harry ernst an.

"Also 1. Sapio, 2. erzähl ich dir später, meine Verwandtschaft mit den Malfoys ist momentan absolut irrelevant, es geht hier um dich!, 3. beobachtet habe ich dich, weil ich dich besser kennen lernen musste. 4. Mit Dumbledore hat es nur indirekt etwas zu tun, er weiß nichts davon und sollte es auch nie erfahren, es geht wie gesagt nur um dich! 5. ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, was er dir alles verschweigt, ich kenne deinen Wissensstand diesbezüglich leider nicht ganz. Aber wenn alles so läuft, wie geplant, dann wird dir mein Vater alles erzählen!"

Er lächelte Harry freundlich zu und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher.

"Warum musst du mich besser kennen lernen, ich weiß leider nicht, wovon du sprichst. Und wer ist denn dein Vater? Er muss ja ein richtig toller Mann sein, wenn du so von ihm schwärmst!"

Er grinste Sapio an.

"Na ja, er ist eben mein Vater und du kennst ihn."

Die Tür zur Küche öffnete sich und Remus Lupin trat ein, gefolgt von Professor Snape.

Verwirrt blickte Harry zu den beiden Männern, die allem Anschein nach in ein wichtiges Gespräch vertieft waren.

Anscheinend waren sie so sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie ihn und Sapio nicht bemerkten.

Als sie näher kamen, konnten die beiden jungen Männer Gesprächsfetzen auffangen.

"Du weißt, dass Dumbledore das nicht für gut befinden wird, Severus! Es könnte dich deinen Job kosten!"

Snape lachte daraufhin gelangweilt und trocken auf.

"Er wird es nicht einmal bemerken!"

Ein verächtliches Lachen von Seiten des dunklen Mannes ließ Lupin's Ausdruck von verwirrt und leicht neugierig zu entrüstet und schockiert.

"D.. das ist nicht dein Ernst, Severus!"

Lupin blickte sein gegenüber an und seufzte schließlich.

"Es ist dein Ernst, wie sonst auch immer!"

Snape grinst nur siegessicher, während Harry die gesamte Szenerie nur verwirrt verfolgte.

Lupin raufte sich die Haare und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Mach, was du für richtig hältst, Sev! Aber sprich das mit ihm ab! Ohne Harry's Einverständnis läuft da nichts, haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Snape warf Remus einen giftigen Blick zu.

Harry's Gabel verharrte in der Luft, während er verwirrt zwischen Remus und Snape hin und her blickte.

Der junge Potter blickte zu Sapio, der ihn nur anlächelte und dann zu den beiden Männern.

"Mein Einverständnis wofür und warum wird Dumbledore das nicht gut befinden?"

Snape und Lupin drehten sich zu den beiden jungen Männern um und blickten sie zum Teil verwirrt und zum Teil entsetzt an.

Remus lächelte jedoch schnell wieder und lief auf die beiden zu.

Er reichte Harry seine Hand.

"Schön dich zu sehen, Harry!"

Harry schüttelte dem letzten der Rumtreiber die Hand, bevor dieser sich an Sapio wandte.

"Hey Sapio, schön dich wieder zu sehen!"

Ihm schüttelte er ebenso die Hand, als sich plötzlich die Küche erneut öffnete und einige Ordensmitglieder, darunter Nymphadora Tonks, Molly Weasley und Albus Dumbledore, traten ein.

Alle begrüßten sie Harry und zu dessen Überraschung konnte er nach kurzer Zeit Tonks in Lupin's Armen wiederfinden.

Grinsend blickte er zu Sapio.

Sapio grinste nur zurück und musterte die anderen Personen.

"Ah Sapio!"

Dumbledore kam mit seinem üblichen Lächeln auf Sapio zu.

Er sah Harry nur flüchtig an und wandte sich sofort an Sapio.

"Ich freue mich, Sie kennen zu lernen und dass Sie sich entschlossen haben, nach Hogwarts zu wechseln, Mr. Snape!"

Die anderen Ordensmitglieder starrten Sapio entsetzt an, nur Harry gluckste vergnügt.

Ihm war in dem Moment, als Sapio die Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte, aufgefallen, dass der Junge mit Snape verwandt sein musste.

"Mich würde nur interessieren, warum ich erst jetzt erfahre, dass du einen Sohn hast, Severus!"

Dumbledore blickte dem Tränkemeister fest in die Augen, während die anderen Anwesenden nur ungläubig zwischen Severus und Sapio hin und her blickten.

Der Angesprochene trat aus dem Schatten hervor und ging auf Dumbledore zu.

"Wenn seine Umschulung nicht von so großer Bedeutung wäre, hätten Sie es nie erfahren Direktor!"

"Welche Bedeutung hat seine Umschulung denn, Severus?"

Der eindringliche Blick Dumbledores ließ Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

_Das zum Thema Vertrauen! Snape riskiert täglich sein Leben, nur um für Dumbledore zu spionieren und was ist dessen Dank dafür? Er akzeptiert nicht einmal, dass Snape ein Geheimnis um seinen Sohn gemacht hat_!

Sich an das Gespräch mit Sapio zurück erinnernd, beschloss Harry Snape beizustehen.

"Es wird schon sicherlich einen handfesten Grund haben, warum Professor Snape Sapio vor Ihnen verheimlicht hat. Was wäre er sonst für ein Vater, wenn er seinen Sohn so einfach ausliefern würde?!"

Harry sah gelangweilt auf Dumbledore und blickte danach zwischen Snape Junior und Snape Senior hin und her.

Beide sahen ihn an und hatten ein und dasselbe Funkeln in den Augen.

Dumbledore erwiderte daraufhin nichts und verließ eine Stunde später zusammen mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern das Hauptquartier.

Remus wandte sich noch einmal an Snape.

"Viel Glück!"

Der Angesprochene nickte nur als Antwort und wandte sich nachdem der Rest fort war, an Harry und Sapio.

"Wie viel weiß er schon, Sapio?"

Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters verwirrte Harry.

Er kannte sie nur als kalte sarkastische Waffe, aber all der Sarkasmus und all die Kühle war aus seiner Stimme gewichen, als Snape sich an seinen Sohn wandte.

Die für Harry neue Stimme klang tief und fast seidig.

Er nickte nachdenklich und wandte sich dann zum gehen um.

"Wir sollten das woanders besprechen, kommt mit!"

Harry und Sapio folgten dem Tränkemeister in das Wohnzimmer.

Er reichte ihnen Flohpulver und wandte sich dem Kamin zu.

"Ager Serpiens!"

Etwas schockiert blickte Harry zu Sapio.

"Das ist Latein und heißt soviel, wie das Land der Schlange! Frag mich bitte nicht, warum Vater sein Landhaus so genannt hat."

Lachend griff er ebenfalls nach dem Flohpulver und er und Harry folgten seinem Vater.

Ende Kapitel 4


	5. Ager Serpiens

5. Kapitel: Ager Serpiens

Harry trat aus dem Kamin an dem Ort "Ager Serpiens" und blickte um sich.

Der Raum war düster gehalten, die Möbel bestanden hauptsächlich aus einem dunklen Holz.

Harry vermutete, dass es sich dabei um Eiche handeln könnte.

Ehe er sich den Raum noch näher ansehen konnte, war sein Professor schon dabei, diesen zu verlassen.

Sapio und er folgten dem Hauslehrer der Slytherins durch einen schmalen Gang, der in einer Wendeltreppe aus dunklem Stein endete.

Zu Harry's Überraschung war der Raum hinter der Tür nicht so düster gehalten.

Das Haus in dem er sich befand, bestand zum Großteil aus Glas.

Es wirkte wie ein großes Atrium auf den jungen Gryffindor.

Der Junge folgte Snape durch dieses Glasgebilde zu einer großen Tür, hinter der sich ein saloonänlicher Raum befand.

Dieser bestand an einer Seite aus einem großem Fenster, hinter dem Potter ein für ihn noch nie in Natur gesehen Panorama lag.

Anscheinend befand sich das haus auf einem Berghang.

Man konnte weiter um das Haus herum Bäume erkennen, die weiter unten in die Strassen einer kleinen Stadt ausliefen.

Ein Stück weiter entfernt waren Schiffe in einem Hafen sichtbar.

Gefangen von diesem Anblick trat Harry an das Fenster.

"Magst du später hinunter an das Meer gehen und schwimmen oder surfen?"

Tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, hatte Potter nicht bemerkt, dass Sapio an seine Seite getreten war und schrak auf, als dieser ihn ansprach.

"Ja, gerne! Aber warum bin ich hier? Sicherlich nicht, um den Ausblick zu genießen! Und wo bin ich hier? Auf jeden Fall nicht in Großbritannien. Warum bringen Sie mich für einen Tag so weit von London weg?""

"Es ist nicht nur für einen Tag, Potter!"

Verwirrt blickte Harry auf den älteren Snape.

"Sie haben meinen Verwandten gesagt, ich wäre heute Abend wieder im Ligusterweg. Warum bin ich hier?"

Snape seufzte kurz auf und deutete Harry sich zu setzen.

Als dieser dies tat, begann er zu erzählen.

"Ich habe Informationen von IHM, die ich Dumbledore nicht verraten kann und werde. Er hat beim letzten Treffen des inneren Kreises, verkündet, dass er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat, die dich ihm ausliefert. Er will für dieses Unterfangen dein Gedächtnis manipulieren!"

Harry wurde auf einmal ganz heiß und kalt zu gleich.

Nur zu gut konnte er daran erinnern, wie Voldemort im letzten Schuljahr Harry's mangelnde Okklumentikkenntnisse ausgenutzt hatte, um diesen in eine Falle zu locken.

Schmerzhaft erinnerte er sich in diesem Moment an Sirius' Tod und Schuldgefühle stiegen wieder einmal in ihm auf.

"Sie haben mich also hierher gebracht, um mir zu sagen, dass ich im nächsten Jahr wieder bei Ihnen Okklumentikstunden nehmen soll? Aber warum haben Sie mir das nicht im Hauptquartier gesagt? Was meinte Lupin vorhin damit, dass Dumbledore es nicht für gut befinden würde? Und was nicht gut befinden?"

Harry holte tief Luft und registrierte nebenbei, dass Snape seine Fragerei ohne die übliche Resignation entgegen nahm.

"Du wirst bei mir wieder Okklumentikstunden nehmen, aber nicht erst ab Schulanfang, wir werden sobald wie möglich damit beginnen. Dumbledore weiß darüber Bescheid, dass ich dir Stunden geben werde, aber mehr auch nicht. Er wird nicht für gut befinden, was Sapio und ich uns überlegt haben."

Snape stand an einen Kamin gelehnt und hielt eine Tasse in seinen Händen.

Verwirrt blickte Harry seinen Professor an.

"Wie soll das gehen? Es ist minderjährigen Zauberern doch verboten in den Ferien zu zaubern! Und außerdem werden meine Verwandten es nicht zu lassen! Was haben sie sich überlegt?"

Um Snape's Mund schien sich ein feines Lächeln zu bilden.

"Genau das ist der Punkt, Potter! Es ist minderjährigen Zauberern verboten zu zaubern!"

Er wandte sich mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen Sapio zu.

"Du bist noch nicht volljährig, Potter. Sapio ist es!"

Harry sah den älteren an, als würde er an dessen Verstand zweifeln.

Sapio neben ihm lachte leise auf.

"Ich glaub, ich werde dir die Hieroglyphen meines Vaters mal übersetzen. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, dass Dumbledore mich vorhin schon frühzeitig auf Hogwarts begrüßt hat? Dad meinte doch, dass meine Umschulung notwendig wäre, aber er nannte Dumbledore keinen Grund hierfür, aye? Der Grund dafür bist du, Harry! Du beherrschst die Kunst der Okklumentik nicht und auch wenn du letztes Jahr alles nach den Anforderungen meines Vaters geschafft hättest, würde es dennoch mehr Zeit kosten, das notwendige Niveau zu erreichen, als wir zur Verfügung haben. Voldemort hat nicht erwähnt, wann er seinen Plan ausführen will. Daher ist es einfach sinnvoller und sicherer für dich, wenn jemand anderes in deine Rolle für diese Zeit schlüpft"

Ende Kapitel 5


End file.
